Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher's office
The office used by the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is located off of the second-floor corridor of Hogwarts Castle, near a staircase to the first-floor corridor. It changed much according to the Professor who used it. History Pre-1991 It's unknown when Professors began to occupy this office, as it was not in use during the tenure of former Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Galatea Merrythought, who retired in 1945, who occupied an office on the sixth floor, although this may be from choice, rather than need. 1991-1992 ]] Professor Quirinus Quirrell used this office during the 1991–1992 school year. He had African tribal masks hung on the walls, alongside a large bookshelf with not only books, but what appeared to be skulls. He had a telescope facing the window, and turbans and cushions strewn on the floor. - GBC version 1992-1993 when occupied by Gilderoy Lockhart]] Gilderoy Lockhart used this office during the 1992–1993 school year. He decorated it with pictures of himself, and offered its usage to Dumbledore for examining the petrified Mrs Norris. He also held a detention session with Harry Potter in the room. He vacated the office when he was pressured by his colleagues to enter the Chamber of Secrets, to save Ginny Weasley. At this time he stripped down his own office in an attempt to escape, only for Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley to confront him in his office, resulting in him revealing his fraudulence and cowardice, and with Harry disarming of him of his wand when he attempted to erase their memories with the Memory Charm. 1993-1994 's term as professor during the 1993-1994 school year]] During Remus Lupin's time at the school, he filled this office with an assortment of dark creatures, including, on one occasion, a Grindylow in a tank, which was the same day he invited Harry to have tea with him. Four years later in 1997, Lupin would use this as a security question against Harry, after the Battle of the Seven Potters. 1994-1995 when it was occupied by Barty Crouch Jr masquerading as Alastor Moody]] In 1994, Bartemius Crouch Jr, disguised as Alastor Moody, used this office to store Moody's many Dark Detectors and his magical trunk. When Harry was caught giving a hint to Cedric Diggory, Crouch invited Harry to the office to give him more pointers in dealing with the first task. After Harry returned from Little Hangleton, Barty brought him here to assassinate him, only to be caught by Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape and the exposure of his true identity, and ultimately received the Dementor's Kiss in this office. 1995-1996 under Dolores Jane Umbridge]] Dolores Umbridge changed the office nearly beyond recognition, going so far as to paint it pink and completely remodel it in a frilly fashion. Her detentions with Harry took place here, making him cut his own hand open with her Black Quill until past midnight every day for a week. Marietta Edgecombe came to the office sometime in April after dinner, reporting the activities of Dumbledore's Army to Umbridge, but upon catching sight of her own face (which became mutilated via a jinx as a result of her betrayal) in a mirror within the office, she covered it in shame. During the rebellion of the students, Lee Jordan slipped Nifflers into the office, causing the entire place to be wrecked. When Umbridge became headmistress, since the gargoyle of Dumbledore's office refused to let her in, she was forced to remain here. Due to the Ministry of Magic's interference with Hogwarts, Umbridge's fireplace in this office was the only one in the entire school not being watched by the Floo Network Authority. Harry broke in here twice in order to use it to contact Sirius Black, the second time which he was caught. The office's design was the same as the theme in her office in the Ministry, while Harry found Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop somewhat similar. 1996-1997 Severus Snape did not use this office, as he chose to stay in his office in the dungeons. The stairs from the classroom to the office disappeared. 1997-1998 Amycus Carrow taught this class as the Dark Arts professor during the 1997–1998 school year, although it is unknown if he used this office. In 1998 and after Amycus Carrow's successor taught this class from 1998, although it is unknown if he or she used this office. Behind the scenes *Although in the books the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor's office is located on the second floor, in the film series and in the video games it is connected to the Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom by a small stairway. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pl:Gabinet profesora obrony przed czarną magią pt-br:Escritório do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ru:Кабинет преподавателя Защиты от Тёмных искусств Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Category:Hogwarts locations Category:Offices